


Sodom

by patrise_W



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape, younger crocodile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W
Summary: After Doflamingo killed Rosinante, he returned his adventure and in arms trade, he coincidentally met Crocodile as a rival buyer. Enraged by the betrayal, Dofu kidnapped and raped him. After the indulgence and abuse, he was surprised to found out Croco turning into a child.
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 17





	Sodom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [声闻于我/Sodom (CN ver.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092263) by [patrise_W](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W). 



1.  
Crocodile didn’t think twice about the Doquixote family or Doflamingo, even though he was locked by Seastone anklets which limited his range of motion to the warehouse. He still examined his aesthetic standards with good mood: he colored the room with light-pink, urrrr.  
Those goons couldn`t do anything more on him, so the Capitan appeared. He was grimy and took off the golden hook which he had gave him years ago as the token of alliance when they were both newcomers of the sea. It was a catastrophe with too many deaths and ruins.  
They built up alliance between the dust and bonds. Doflamingo handed out the hook form Celestial Dragons, the sand man burst out laughing and ripped his wound open to fit the friendship with demon.

The injure had cured long time ago but be destroyed again, as the traces of surgery made Doflamingo recalled the doctors on the Great Road, so he ruined them. Uncomfortable. The goon displayed a horseshoes-style Seastone cuff for his broken arm, with middle recess which fitted his arm and leather bondage straps kept it on him. Crocodile sneered.  
“What the hell you used this kind of shit on someone before? I don’t care your kink, stay away from me.”  
Thing just didn’t happen as he asked.  
He was tied down, by the animal stuff and another normal shape Seastone handcuff.  
“I hate betray.”   
Said by Doflamingo, left with no mercy.

Crocodile took measure of the special handcuff roughly, there’s no doubt that Doflamingo built this for him. He snorted, the stupid pink bird, if he had spend more attention on businesses instead of the...... sex toys, he would be more success surely and he wouldn’t have the shoot to take his arms.  
When he just heard the word “betray”, he was so wondering what happened. Since he was working on his plan, include cocktail island, Alabasta, the arms, the ancient states and the One Piece, he almost forgot another thing, like former alliance, friendship, sex partner....  
There was familiar smell of gunpowder.   
Maybe he had a similar plan to him, maybe he’s just a psycho who really wanted to play with guns.  
But it couldn’t be described as “betray”. They were competitors now, that’s all. Despite he didn’t want fight with Doflamingo, since he had more power by the awakened devil fruit.  
And he did mess up his life recently, by killing his brother....... Not relate to him. He lay down mindlessly, the bird wouldn’t keep him forever. He would leave here in three days.

He did have the wrong idea.  
About fifteen days, he couldn’t tell the exact time because he was unconscious at the last few day. Thanks to the moving ship, or he felt he’d been abandoned.  
The hunger took him illusions, the lack of water —even he didn’t need water like normal people because his devil fruit —made him unsure about how long his life would be.  
The sole rubbed the floor. There was some blood days ago when the psycho cut open his wound, now it’s dried.  
He used to dry lots of people, now he’s dying with weak body and fuzzy perception. He trusted the bird too much. Fortunately, he never believed hope or dream something, so there’s no broken heart.  
The door opened.  
Due to the damp environment, the swollen woods rubbed against each other to make screeching sound. The excessive height required bending over to get in.  
Crocodile only had energy to raise his eyelids.  
The stupid bird appeared with water and food. He couldn’t sit up, so Doflamingo hold him, fed him one bite at a time. The dying feeling was gone.  
Once Crocodile could talked, he said, “Keep away from me.”  
And struggled to leave his arms.  
But Doflamingo’s embrace tied him up, “No.”  
He still wanted leaving, but he found out that there was a drop of water on his neck. There was so quiet, and he licked the tears off his face with no reasons.  
The tongue like snake invaded his mouth, the deep kiss kept him away from fresh air. Even his throat was taken by the beast, and only the beast could do this. He already felt too much when he left.  
“I don’t comfort young kids, leave me alone.” Crocodile said without mercy.


End file.
